Broken Memories
by Jett Greves
Summary: Aang, Katara, and Sokka arrive at a town called ZhouMa. Can Aang finally win Katara's heart? Or has her heart been his all along? [a KATAANG story]Chapter 3 is making its debut!
1. The Slice

**AVATAR: The Last Airbender**

**Broken Memories**

**Chapter 1: The Slice**

As Aang entered through the city gates, he wasn't greeted by friendly faces. In fact, he wasn't even noticed.

"Err...Sokka..." stammered Aang as they walked the city streets. "Are you SURE this is a good place to stop for the day?" Everywhere Aang looked there were brawls, thievery, and rundown homes.

"Positive."said Sokka as he took a deep breath. "No better place than Zhou-Ma to restore a man's strength and soul." he added in his fake tough guy voice.

Aang and Katara glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. 'He's full of it...'.

"Yeah, fighting in the streets and beating each other with broken doorknobs..." said Katara trying to imitate Sokka's fake deep voice. "Doesn't get much better than this!"

Sokka was fuming; but Katara and Aang just laughed. Even Momo and Appa chuckled, or what sounded like a chuckle. As Aang laughed, he felt a familiar sensation deep in his heart. He always had this feeling when Katara laughed or when she spent time with him. Just the sound of her laughing made him want to keep her laughing. But Sokka's peeved voice took Aang from cloud nine back to reality.

"Look! It's either here or the swampy woods!" steamed Sokka pointing towards the city gate. "Quite frankly, this place is starting to grow on me."

"Yeah, like a nasty fungus!" Katara whispered to Aang behind a closed hand.

Aang giggled to himself.

"Now!" screened Sokka. "Where to rest for the night?"

"Oh! That place looks nice!" said Katara excitedly pointing to a pale orange lodge.

"NICE! Oh please!" sneered Sokka. " Let a MAN decide." He looked around. "There!" said Sokka triumphantly pointing at a rundown inn that read "The Slice".

"Augh! It looks disgusting!" Katara retorted. "Aang, what do you think?"

Aang hesitated. Inside he wanted to show Katara that he could make manly decisions.

"That's where we'll stay!" said Aang with his shoulders back pointing at the grimy "The Slice" sign.

"Great choice Aang! I'll book us a one night stay since it's getting pretty late." said Sokka as he strutted toward the door of the inn.

"RRRR!" Katara sounded furiously. "You two are so disgusting!" she shouted as she stomped after her brother.

Aang didn't move. He blew it again. Every time he tried to impress Katara, his plans always ended up blowing up in his face.

"Great move Aang..." he muttered to himself as he walked inside the rusty inn.

Appa moaned outside.

"Find a safe place outside the city boy; and meet us at the city gate first thing tomorrow boy." Aang said as he peeked outside at the giant bison. Aang could hear Appa moaning as he flew away with Momo. But Aang knew that the Fire Nation would notice Appa a mile away; so if Aang was to keep his friends safe, they couldn't be seen with Appa.

"I only want ONE room for THREE people!" came Sokka's irritable voice from the counter. Obviously, his people skills still needed work.

"Y-know Aang..." came Katara's voice from behind Aang. "Maybe you could help handle this." He could feel Katara's hand on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat.

"Sure." said Aang quickly, trying to fight the redness slowly creeping up his face. "I am the Avatar after all!"he gulped as he slip from Katara's soft touch trying to stay calm and collected.

As Katara's hand slid from Aang's shoulder, he heaved a sigh of relief.

'What's happening to me these days! I can't even look at Katara without acting like an idiot!' Aang muttered to himself angrily as he approached an enraged Sokka.

"I told you we have NO ROOM!" said the old lady to Sokka from behind the counter.

Aang stepped beside Sooka and put on his Avatar negotiator face. "Please ma'am, we need a-"

"No!" spat the old desk clerk.

"Anything! Just for tonight!" said Aang losing his Avatar charm.

"Weeeeell..."pondered the old woman. "We DO have janitor closet! You could use it for tonight."

"Are you crazy old woman! Sokka exploded. "There is no wa-"

"We'll take it!" snapped Aang as he shot Sokka a desperate look. 'It's too late at night to check in to any other inn anyway." thought Aang.

"Fine" Sokka muttered with his arms crossed. "How much?"

"How much do you have to offer?" questioned the old woman eyeing them greedily.

"Only fifteen dollars in Water currency.."Sokka said through gritted teeth as he showed her the money.

"Then fifteen it is!" said the woman like she just auctioned off a worthless piece of junk.

"But that's..."Sokka whimpered. "what I was gonna use to buy some delicious roast beast."

"It's a deal!" Aang said as he snatched the money from Sokka and gave it to the clerk. Sokka looked like he had just lost his true love. 'Geez...it's only meat. What's so great about that?' thought Aang rather disgusted. Aang glanced over at Katara. She caught his eye and gave him a weak smile but then turned away with a slight frown. "Katara's given up so much just to travel with me...' Aang thought. 'We haven't even had hot baths or comfy beds to sleep in in a long time. But I'll make it up to her tonight' he thought as he watched Sokka slam the janitor closet door in his sister's face after Sokka crawled in.

"I promise." Aang said to himself.


	2. The Tungana Ritual Dance

**AVATAR: The Last Airbender**

**Broken Memories**

**Chapter 2: The Tungana Ritual Dance**

Katara sat uncomfortably against the wall of the janitor's closet. She looked up at the ceiling; the closet was small, so small the Sokka and her alone took up most of the closet. But that didn't seem to phase Sokka. After about thirty seconds of mumbling and complaining, he was out cold slumped against the wall snoring like Appa. But Aang wasn't anywhere to be seen. A few hours earlier, after Sokka grudgingly climbed into the closet and slammed the door on Aang and Katara, Aang had whispered to her as she started for the doorhandle.

"_I'll be back later." _he had said with a catching smile.

"_Where are you going?"_ Katara called after him.

"_Shhhh!"_ said Aang, his voice even lower. _"I'll tell you later!"_ And with that he tiptoed out of the inn.

She had spent the next few hours uncomfortably waiting for Aang to come back. She couldn't sleep now even if she wanted to. He was always on her mind; even when she taught him new waterbending moves or techniques, she always tried to find a way to move closer to him, to feel his warm touch on her tanned skin. Whether it was positioning his arms,or teaching him the graceful Tungana Ritual Dance.

That was the closest she had ever been to him; the day they both danced. She could still recall every detail; although it had only been a week or so ago.

-----------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------

_She and Aang were practicing their waterbending techniques in a lake in the middle of a great evergreen forest. They were both dressed for the occasion; Aang in his yellow shorts and Katara in her white two-piece. They were both clearly improving; first Katara on the offensive, then Aang. Both of them were focused and concentrating intensely. Until Aang stopped short, the water he was bending fell back into the lake with a splash._

"_What's wrong?" called Katara looking concerned._

"_It's just..." started Aang sitting on a rock in the middle of the river. "Soon, I'll have to leave you and face the Fire Lord alone. I have to do it by myself because...I don't want you to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you...or Sokka."_

_Katara could still remember how Aang looked then. He wasn't the strong-hearted_ _Avatar she had gotten to know and love, but a broken and sullen boy who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. _

"_You're never alone Aang." Katara said taking a seat beside Aang on the stone, tears forming in her eyes. She took his hands; they felt warm. Aang looked at her surprised with his gleaming grey eyes. Katara could see a small blush forming on his white cheeks._

"_Let me show you a dance I learned form my Gran-Gran when I was little."Katara said as she gently helped him up and took his hands in each of her own. "It's called the Tungana Ritual Dance." Katara began. "It goes back to the days of early waterbending. It is said that when you dance the Tungana with someone you really care for, then they will remain with you forever, no matter what happens."_

_Aang blushed uncontrollably because of how close he and Katara were, which made Katara quietly giggle to herself. Aang slowly lifted his eyes to meet Katara's and to Katara's surprise, Aang stepped first. HE was leading her in a dance he had never done before!_

'_It must be his past waterbending Avatar lives that help him remember this dance...' Katara thought to herself, an expression of awe on her face._

_Aang led her flawlessly through the ancient waterbending dance. Catching her when she spun, dipping her at the right moments, and holding her so close that she could feel his heartbeat on his chest. She was stunned to think how Aang could dance like this. Her face started to get hot as Aang smiled at her. Katara looked down to avoid Aang's gaze; but quickly noticed something that made her cling to the young airbender for dear life. The two were both hovering high in the air above the sparkling water of the lake._

_'How is Aang doing this!' Katara had thought, still grasping Aang with both arms._

"_What's wrong?" questioned Aang as if he'd levitated like this a million time before. He slowly and gently loosened her death grip on his arms and brought her to face him._

"_It's...you're...we're..." Katara stammered exasperated. _

"_Yeah..." spoke Aang looking at the blue water far below, as if this experience was nothing new to him._

"_Aang, I...I..." whispered Katara. But she couldn't finish. Looking into Aang's smoky eyes made her at a loss for words._

"_It's okay." reassured Aang putting his arms around her waist. "I'm not going to let you fall."_

_Katara trembled slightly in Aang's arms. She felt her face grow hot as their eyes locked again; only this time, Katara didn't look away. Their faces drew closer to each other. Katara put her hands on Aang's shoulders and closed her eyes. She felt Aang's nose against her face and she opened her eyes slowly as if in a trance. Their lips almost met when from the woods came a shriek followed by Sokka's voice._

"_Aang! Katara! Demon pig! Back! Get Back! Help!" came Sokka's panic-filled voice._

_Not moving, Aang and Katara slowly started to descend from midair back into the crystal blue water below. But as soon as the water began to lick their heels, Aang slowly started to move away._

"_I'll go help Sokka..." said Aang faintly. His face was still close enough that Katara could see her reflection in his eyes. Katara stood motionless as she watched Aang's figure grow smaller and smaller as he threw on his shirt, grabbed his staff, and headed toward Sokka's girlish screams. After Aang disappeared into the shadow of the trees, Katara did something she hadn't done since her mother died. Overcome with sudden emotions, she sank to her knees in the cool water and openly cried, her tears mixing with the cool water of the lake. _

_After she had dressed and composed herself, she had headed back to where they were camped. Everything was quiet again and Sokka was poking a stick at the burning campfire. There were no more screams of terror. Katara learned from Sokka that he had accidentally taken a giant woldbeast's egg, and was going to make the world's biggest omelet with it; and that when Aang arrived, he found Sokka up a tree clinging to the large egg with the angry mother at the trunk trying to claw her way up the tree to her egg. _

_Katara looked and saw that Sokka's pants were ripped at the rear, almost as if something had barely missed nipping him in the butt._

"_Sokka! Next time think with your brain, not your stomach!" Katara remembered shaking her finger violently at him. "Remember what Gran-Gran used to say?"_

_Sokka had sighed, hung his head, and quoted "If you find an egg in the wild, it's probably someone else's child..." _

'_Why does my brother always have to cause trouble.' Katara had thought still eyeing Sokka with her arms crossed . 'I don't even think we're related sometimes!'_

"_Anyways Katara." Sokka said looking up at her as if nothing happened. "I was kinda worried about you."_

"_About me?" Katara had questioned. "W-Why?"_

"_After Aang settled things with the monster pig thing," Sokka had said while rubbing the part of his pants that had been torn off. "I asked him where you were. But he didn't say anything. Aang just looked back at that big lake and sighed...he looked really upset." ended Sokka cooly looking at his sister for a clue about what happened._

_But Katara was no longer paying attention to her older brother. She was looking over the campfire at Aang, who was sitting on a large log with his back facing both her and Sokka._

_--------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------------------_

Katara shifted in the small closet again, snapping her out of her flashback and breaking the image in her mind of Aang's back silhouetted against the light of the campfire. She glanced over at Sokka who was sleeping with his head against a mop mumbling something about a giant glazed ham.

Katara then turned her thoughts back to Aang's whereabouts. What if he was captured by Fire Nation soldiers? Maybe he was hurt! Her mind reeled at the thought of Aang badly hurt in some dark corner of an alley.

"I won't lose Aang." she reassured herself quietly. "I WON'T!"

Just as she was about to get up, the door creaked open and a pair of familiar coal grey eyes appeared.

"Aang!" Katara said a little too loudly. But Sokka just stirred and fell over on his face near Katara's feet, still snoring.

"Shhhh!" said Aang in a warning tone with his finger to his lips. "Come on! You gotta see what I found!" Katara started to get up when Aang added with a small blush. "Oh yeah! Ummm... you might want to change into something you can swim in!"


	3. A Night for Two

Author Notes:

**YE OLDE DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything or anyone on Avatar. All I own is the plot for this story, and Season 1 on DVD!

_Oh man...this has probably been the most I've ever worked on a fic...Sorry to those who want to find out what happens next! Work's been murder lately and I haven't been getting any free time. Thank you all for your reviews! They have literally kept this story going! I didn't know that many people enjoyed my work. Anyway, keep those reviews coming and here's the next chapter to my story in the world of Avatar._

**AVATAR: The Last Airbender**

**Broken Memories**

**Chapter 3: A Night for Two **

Katara folded her arms; she wasn't pleased. Rain was pouring overhead and thunder cracked.

'Why don't I just take off my coat and swim HERE!"Katara said to herself rather frustrated.

"Yeah...it's raining. Can we go back inside and sleep now? Katara questioned as she turned to go back into the inn.

"No no no! Aang grinned as he pulled her gently back towards the street. "Follow me!" Aang then took her hand and sped off to the city gates.

Aang made sure he and Katara weren't seen as they slipped out the gates and into the thick forest just outside the city. But after about five minutes of traveling through the thick underbrush, Katara had had enough.

"Okay Aang! I'm soaked." Katara said looking at the airbender through her wet unbraided hair. "Now tell me where we're going or I'm not taking another-"

"We're here!" exclaimed Aang who was peering through the underbrush ahead. "Okay Katara, close your eyes!"

"Alright Aang." Katara said as she shut her eyes. Anticipation replaced her frustration as Aang took her hands again and guided her forward, careful not to let her slip. She could feel them both climbing what felt like stone steps. She no longer felt the chilling rain, although she could still hear it beating overhead. She felt the temperature change too; it started getting warmer! Katara assumed that they were at the top of the steps now, since Aang had stopped leading her, the warmth of the air now filling her with a new energy.

"Here, let me take your coat Katara." said Aang trying to be courteous.

Katara giggled. Even though she still had her eyes closed, she could picture Aang's flustered look as she took off her coat to reveal her elegant white swimwear. Katara smiled, the heat felt welcoming against her tanned skin. Katara felt Aang step behind her as he took her hands from behind. Katara blushed. She felt Aang's chest against her back.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." came Aang's soft voice from behind her. "Now take a step down."

She hesitated briefly; but her fear died away knowing that Aang would never hurt her. She stepped down and felt warm water licking at her heels.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" said Aang still holding her hands.

Katara opened her eyes and found herself standing at the edge of a big hot spring carved right into the side of a mountain. She looked up and saw a huge boulder jutting out of the side of the mountain right over the hot spring. 'So that's what's keeping this place dry in the rain.' Katara said as she looked around the vast pool of steaming water.

"Umm...Aang." Katara said blushing slightly. "You can let go of my hands now."

Aang's face turned bright red and he quickly loosened his grip on her hands. "Sorry! Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you didn't slal of fip...er...I mean 'slip' or 'fall'!"

Katara giggled to herself again. She didn't know why, but just being around the young Avatar made her laugh and giggle more than she had in her whole life. She turned around to face Aang. He was once again clad in his yellow shorts. Katara also noticed that the steam was forming small drops of water on Aang's skin, making the airbender tattoos on his body glisten. Katara waded deeper into the hot spring to conceal the blush creeping up her face.

I know you've given up a lot to come with me on my journey." said Ang stepping to the edge of the ledge leading into the spring. His face was still bright red. " I just...y-know...wanted to give you something back. Just...think of it as a thank you present." Aang scratched the back of his head and looked down, trying to avoid Katara's gaze.

Katara's grin broadened as she made ripples in the water with her fingertips. "Well, do you want to know what would make me feel even better?" she said slyly.

"W-What?" said Aang with a small blush rising on his cheeks.

"This!" she said as she hurled a little bended ball of water at the unsuspecting airbender.

The ball of water caught Aang square on the forehead and he toppled into the hot spring. Immediately, he came up sputtering and coughing. Katara laughed uncontrollably, tears rolling down her face. Soon, the two were both playfully sending balls of water at each other. Katara dove underwater to escape a big waterball Aang had sent after her; but a burst of air from under her sent her flying into the air.

"Gotcha!" laughed Aang as he pelted her with his last ball of water.

"No fair! Airbending in a waterball fight is cheating!" Katara said laughing as she landed in Aang's arms with a splash.

"It's not cheating!"Aang smirked. "It's called _strategy_!"

Aang looked down at the beautiful waterbender he had just caught. She was smiling at him through the wet, unbraided hair that had fallen across her face. He just gazed at her as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Katara..." Aang said softly; another vague blush appeared on his face.

"Mmm?..." Katara mumbled through her half-closed eyes. She was almost asleep in his arms; Katara felt like his arms were made to hold her.

"Um...about what happened at the lake..."Aang said beginning to blush.

Katara was fully awake now. "What about it?" she questioned innocently, a blush visible on her cheeks.

"I'm...Well, I'm sorry..." said Aang looking away from Katara so he could contain his blush.

"Why?" was the only thing Katara could say.

"It's...you were...WE were...just caught up in the moment. I know you didn't really feel that way." Aang said in a hurt tone as he loosened his grip on Katara. Aang's stomach ached and tears were welling up in his eyes; he was trying his best to make sure Katara didn't notice. But she did.

"Oh Aang...I...I..." Katara began as she was gently placed on her feet again. But the tears in her eyes prevented her from saying anything else. _"But I DO feel that way about you Aang!"_ she thought to herself.

"I understand." said Aang with his eyes closed. He couldn't open his eyes or he WOULD cry. "We're friends...that's all. I was stupid to think we could've been something more."

Aang waded through the water and started to climb the stone steps to get his clothes. But a warm hand grasped his.

"You mean the world to me Aang..." came Katara's soft voice. "And I love you..."

Aang turned to face the one he loved to find her beautiful face tainted with tears. He stepped back in the soothing water and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes mesmerized him, and without thinking he gently kissed her cheek. Aang realized all too late what he had done. He pulled away from Katara to find her blushing, a surprised look on her face.

"Katara, I'm sorry! I just was...um..." Aang said, tripping over his own words.

Katara pressed her finger to his lips. "No Aang, I'M sorry that I didn't do this sooner."

"Do what?" said Aang anticipating what she meant.

Katara leaned in and gave Aang a light kiss on the lips. She leaned out to see the damage she'd done. Aang was standing dumbfounded with a small goofy grin on his face. Katara giggled to herself and started blushing. She couldn't look at Aang now, his gleaming grey eyes made her blush even more. But she couldn't help herself; Katara glanced up at Aang and his storm grey eyes locked with her ocean blue eyes. Aang slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Katara gazed at Aang, their faces only a few inches apart. Katara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the young Avatar's head as he closed the gap between their faces. Katara leaned into Aang as their kiss intensified. Months and months of emotion going into each touch of their lips. Aang had never felt the love in his heart as strong as it was now. The heat of her breath, the touch of her skin, the warmth of her lips, he never wanted this moment to end.

Katara was overcome with emotion; How long had she waited for this moment? This one kiss? Her first kiss. Was it the heat of the hot spring or the passion of the kiss that was making her sweat? She didn't know, she didn't care. She had finally found love.

This was Aang's first true kiss. Katara was his first true love. And he knew now that she would be his only love.

This was Katara's first true kiss. Aang was her first true love. And she knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her as much as she loved him.

The only sound to be heard around them was the light pitter-patter of the rain overhead, the faint whisps of cool air, and the soothing bubbling of the water. There was nothing to come between the two benders this time. Just Aang and Katara, Katara and Aang, and the infallible love that bonded them both together.

_Arright! Review/Flame time! Any suggestions? Any mistakes? I'd really like to keep this story going! So review please. And the Action/Adventure is coming later in this story if you were wondering._


	4. The End?

A Break in the Story

Okay people. I'm thinking of ending this story right here. BUT WAIT!!! The story will continue! I just think that these three chapters are a good story, and I think it's better left alone now. But in less than a week I'll have the new story that shows what happens next up and running. It's gonna be called

**Broken Memories: Shatter,** the final few chapters of the full 2 story thingy. Hokay? So anyway, sorry for the wait hope you read the next installment.

But now a brief thank you to my reviewers who have followed this story form the beginning:

Jesus.Lives - for being the 1st to review my story

frozenheat - for sticking with this story and giving great reviews

stuckatschool - thanks for your inputs on my little Kataang drabble. lol

Mcwheeler12 - Oh, yes... the story WILL go on

A Great and Terrible Beauty - for those things you said...y-know...at that place...at that time...(Thanx!)

TTAvatarfan - I hope this next part will meet your fluff expectations as well!

And also RockPrincess18, Avatarwolf, littlehermy, kataangfan22, Aangsfan, Godthatsucks, Kataangruler, and all you anonymous ninjas! You guys kept this story going (seriously)


End file.
